1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electro-acoustic transducer having a chassis, with at least one contact surface for the attachment of the edge of a vibratory part of the transducer, for example a loudspeaker cone or a centering ring, and hereinafter referred to as a diaphragm, at least the contact surface on the chassis consisting of a plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known transducers of this type the edge of a vibratory diaphragm of the transducer is generally attached to the contact surface on the chassis by means of an adhesive. Care must then be taken that the adhesive is uniformly distributed over the contact surface, so as to ensure that along the entire edge the diaphragm is firmly connected to the contact surface, without the adhesive emerging sideways from underneath the edge to the vibratory part of the vibratory part of the diaphragm.
A further problem associated with such a glued connection is that a certain time is required for the adhesive to harden and thus for the connection to become solid. During the time, required for the adhesive connection to harden the diaphragm must not be moved out of the position in which it has been placed, because otherwise correct operation of the transducer will be unlikely or its acoustic properties are adversely affected. In particular in the case of mass production of loudspeakers it is difficult to meet the requirement of short method cycle time and high quality.